


Prompt #9 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #9Genre: FantasyDecember 19, 2020Prompt Idea: A luxury hotelSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #9 (90-Prompt Challenge)

Indira was the first to wake up and head down to breakfast. She knew her friends would slowly show up in their own good time. The others were extremely late risers. She teased her friends about keeping dance queen schedules: breakfast at noon, showers at three, and heading for the clubs at eight. They thought it was funny. They all loved ABBA.

She was surprised she was the only guest at the hotel poolside. The entire area was empty and she had not encountered one hotel worker on her way down. There was enormous breakfast buffet set up opposite of the pool. She puzzled why there were no other guests. 

When she and her friends had checked into the hotel last night, she noted how there were barely any other guests there because of the time of day. They were late check-ins. The low occupancy was surprising, because she had never seen such a nice place.

She helped herself to the luxurious spread before her now. She choose a flaky croissant, papaya slices and fluffy scrambled eggs. She picked a table next to the pool with the best view of the ocean beyond. She laid her plate down and went back to the buffet to pour a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. The orange juice poured straight from an ice sculpture fountain in the shape of a large pitcher. 

Indira returned to the table and settled down. She had forgotten utensils, but saw fork, spoons and napkins place for everyone at the table. It struck her odd how stealthy and swift the workers must be here because she must have missed them. Perhaps there mazes of back tunnels and hallways for the workers to travel as to give the effect of private and unobtrusive service. It took the white-glove service experience to the next level. 

She ate her breakfast and sipped her drinks with complete pleasure. Everything was delicious. The view was stunning. The infinity pool sparkled clear and bright and gave the impression of disappearing into the horizon of the ocean beyond. Fresh sea breezes swayed bouganvillea vines draping over high white-washed walls and laden with fuschia blossoms. Indiria dreamed of owning and never leaving a place like this one day. She kept her ambitious side hidden from her easy-going friends. But she wanted this lifestyle. It felt like heaven.

She finished her meal and then went for a swim. Eventually her friends appeared one by one to find Indira bundled in a plush terry cloth robe and sipping another steaming cup of coffee. It had been waiting for her on table with the perfect amount of sugar and cream and temperature she favored. 

Indira greeted them with a laughing hello and watched as they marveled at their luxurious surroundings. Each of them reacted stunned - their mouths open in shock at the opulence of their hotel. 

"Did one of us win the lottery and not tell anyone?" Mikki sipped a mimosa she chose from the buffet. She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh, this is so good. This place is too nice for the likes of us. There's got to be a mistake. We're going to get kicked out, right?" 

"Nope, no mistake." Rahm said. He had made the travel plans. "Special promo code. I booked it through this new hotel website."

"Good because they're going to have to force me out, kicking and screaming." Mikki yawned and stretched like a cat. "The feather filled beds and comforters ... I thought I slept like a baby between clouds."

"I feel like garbage," Caleb was the last to arrive. He wore sunglasses and plopped heavily in a chair. "I slept like crap -- I must have slept on my neck the wrong way because it feels so achy."

He rubbed his neck under the collar of his shirt and winced. It was then Indira noticed the multiple bite marks puncturing his neck.


End file.
